The Life Of Channon Anderson
by nerdypanda101
Summary: Channon Anderson was driven away from her twin brother Blaine Anderson and forced to live in California with her brother her 3 years she's back in Lima,Ohio.Locker shoves,Romance and Friendship are pushed towards her...What will be her choice?


-Coopers PVO-

This has to be the greatest most smartest idea of my going on my way to see my baby brother who I haven't saw in 3 years, I thought I might bring him a surprise...

-5 hours before-

"Come on chan! Lift your guitar and get in the car! "I shouted from the drive way.

"I'm here Cooper"A voice behind me said.

"How long have you been standing there?"I ask while looking at my watch."nevermind get in the car"i say nearly pushing the sulking teen into the passengers seat.I waited till I knew she was in the car before I went over to the drivers side and I climbed the seat belt over my waist and upper body a chirp came from my right.

"Where are we going exactly? "Chan said with a hum,"and why do I need my guitar, clothes and other stuff alongWith me?"She asked again staring at me as I put the key in and started the engine.

"I'll tell you when we get there"I say pulling out of the driveway,"You need your guitar and clothes because you're staying for a while."I answered.

"What do you mean 'I' am staying, what about you?"I sighed deeply.

"YOU are Staying in Ohio"I blurt out still paying attention to the road . There was silence between the both of us on the journey to the airport, I turned my head towards her direction once or twice to see her looking out the Window with her earphones in.I parked at the airport taking the key out of the ignition and a deep sigh came from Chan.

"Why are we going to Ohio?"She says with her head down.

"I...I don't like it when your unhappy..."I say looking at her.

"You know why I had to leave coop and if he fin-

I cut her off,"Chan,don't worry about him"I say pulling her into a hug."ill make sure you are okay"

"Sure you will..."she says with a chuckle. She pulls away from the hug and smiles."I'll be able to see Blaine"Her smile growing bigger.

"Come one, WE have a plane to catch"i say nudging her shoulder as I get out of the car.I saw her smile lightly before getting out of the car lifting out her guitar case and suitcase.

"Does anyone know that I'm coming?" She says walking beside me dragging her suitcase behind her.

"Just Blaine, Dad is out of town for a while, he won't be back for a week anyway. "I say smiling in her was silent again but the good kind, the happy made it to the plane, Luckly my friend was able to lend me his private jet just for the quick visit.

Chan's PVO

I was nervous, I hadn't seen my brother in 3 years due to would I say? How will be his reaction?All I could do was smile while boarding the plane.I sat in the seat facing Cooper, he had his headphones in probably listening to his new soundtrack for him advert.I look at the Dark Red and Purple guitar case sitting beside me.I tapped my finger tips on the case before pulling out the Guitar.I looked over at Cooper who was still not paying attention to what I was doing, I sighed.I hadn't sang a song in ages but once we hit Ohio I would audition for Glee or 'The New Directions'.I took out my phone as I looked at my screensaver of me and Blaine when we were 13 and I smiled.I Strummed the chords of the light brown Guitar.

Another summer day

Has come and gone away

In Paris and Rome

But I wanna go home

Mmmmmmmm

May be surrounded by

A million people I

Still feel all alone

I just wanna go home

Oh, I miss you, you know

And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you

Each one a line or two"I'm fine baby, how are you?"

Well I would send them

but I know that it's just not enough

My words were cold and flat

And you deserve more than that

Another aeroplane

Another sunny place

I'm lucky, I know

But I wanna go homeMmmm, I've got to go home

Let me go home

I'm just too far from where you areI wanna come home

I look up as I play the last note to see Cooper smiling at me.I politely smile back as I set my guitar back into its case and look out the window to see that we are over flying Ohio.


End file.
